


to think again of dangerous and noble things

by wyvernknighted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernknighted/pseuds/wyvernknighted
Summary: Leonie was not a prince. At least, not in the traditional sense.She was certainly handsome with broad shoulders and short, clipped hair. She had her fair share of battle scars as a result of her chosen trade. She lacked the upbringing of royalty, or even minor nobility, and the lessons of chivalry that accompanied it. She simply acted out of good faith, to help a person who might need it.When she stumbles across a woman secluded in a high tower along the countryside, she finds herself compelled to lend her some support.
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: Leonie Week 2020





	1. isolated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a last minute multichapter for Leonie week, so it might be a bit rougher than I would normally prefer but here we are! I'm also completing finals for my summer coursework right now so how's that for time management.

> _I feel my boots_   
>  _trying to leave the ground,_   
>  _I feel my heart_   
>  _pumping hard. I want_
> 
> _to think again of dangerous and noble things._   
>  _I want to be light and frolicsome._   
>  _I want to be improbable beautiful and afraid of nothing,_   
>  _as though I had wings._
> 
> —Mary Oliver, "Starlings in Winter"

  
Leonie Pinelli was not a prince. At least, not in the traditional sense.

She was certainly handsome with broad shoulders and short, clipped hair. She had garnered her fair share of battle scars as a result of her chosen trade. She didn’t mind it though. Running a mercenary company sure beat mercantile work. Unlike the awkwardness she felt behind a desk or merchant’s stall, she was always comfortable with a blade. And she was never one to shy away from action. But she lacked the upbringing of royalty or even minor nobility and the lessons of chivalry that accompanied it. She simply acted out of good faith, to help a person who might need it.

She had never felt like a prince because the role seemed more suited to others of different provenance. It had never seemed to her like a role that she would even want to occupy. She was a practical business owner. Tales of knights championing noble causes or royals falling in love in their ivory towers were not relatable to her. Her lance was not guided by love or duty but by the incessant need to continue living. In a world built by nobles, in which the commoners felt each lack of coin with a keen dread, she did not have the luxury for such fantasy.

And yet, during one of her scouting expeditions Leonie almost felt like a prince.

She had been wandering through a thick patch of woods when she noticed a steep incline. This place was to be the setting for one of her upcoming missions. She was unfamiliar with this area’s mountainous terrain and knew that such a disadvantage could lead to a failed job. A failed job meant empty pockets and she was already stretching her last round of earnings thin. It was as she was assessing the upper ground for its value in surprise attacks when she heard it.

A soft humming drifted by along a breeze, almost masked by the gentle gust of wind. She stilled, turning towards the noise. This was a vast countryside with only a few remote villages. She hardly expected to find another person living in this area. But when she scanned the direction of the voice, she recognized a quaint tower in the distance.

She knew that she should return to work but curiosity flared in her chest. That whisper upon the wind left her imagining to whom it might belong. And why in the middle of nowhere like this? Most people with sense would live a bit closer to the nearby village for access to resources at least. It created an overwhelming question in her mind that she could not ignore. Guided by a mixture of interest and concern, she approached the odd structure. There was a figure in the window moving their head from side to side. They seemed to be having a fun time all alone. From the open window, their voice drifted in soft tones. Leonie found herself gazing above, unsure of how to proceed.

A flash of movement and a yelp predated the fall of a particularly worn tome from the windowsill. Leonie stepped aside, glancing up to meet the gaze of the tower’s occupant who now gaped at her in surprise. She was a girl with short purple hair. Her bangs were choppily arranged in a manner unbefitting of a wealthy noblewoman. And yet, she was living in a secluded tower in the woods. The materials that had wrought such a building were not cheap to acquire and it was not worn in the way that suggested it was a rather new construction. Leonie frowned as she held this baffling woman’s gaze.

“Who are you?” The woman shrieked from above, her voice no longer soft. She wore a look of panic and Leonie immediately felt guilty. She was trespassing on this person’s privacy, after all. Her anger was warranted.

“Just a-” She hesitated to use the word sellsword lest it inspire a deeper anxiety in this person’s heart. “Just passing through. I heard your singing from the woods and thought-”

“Thought you would come and kill me, yes?” She cried, her hands balled fists. “Well I have news for you, I am _armed_ and _trained_ to deal with trespassers–” She flew from the door and returned with an arrow drawn.

“Woah, w-wait!” Leonie put up her hands defensively. “I promise, I’m not here to hurt you!”

“Then what is your business snooping around my tower?” The woman kept her arrow drawn.

“I just didn’t expect to find someone in these woods. They’re fairly secluded-”

“Yes, they are! They’re perfect for me! I live here so as not to be bothered.”

“Alright, I promise I’ll leave you alone.” Leonie relented. At this the woman lowered her weapon. She paused before turning away. “Did you need help with that though?” She gestured to the book that had tumbled from the windowsill.

“That’s-” The woman was obviously struggling to come up with a proper response. “I don’t need it!” Something in her tone wavered but Leonie did not push the point.

“Well then, I’ll leave you to it.” She strode slowly away so as not to scare her further. The last thing she needed was an arrow to the shoulder over a misunderstanding.

“Wait!”

Leonie turned around, puzzled. “Yes?”

“I..I, um, actually can’t…” Her voice trailed into an imperceptible whisper.

“You can’t what?”

“I can’t leave!” She admitted in embarrassment.

Leonie frowned. “What do you mean? How do you get food and resources if you can’t leave?”

“It’s a long story, alright!”

Leonie slid her hands into her pockets. “So you do need help getting your book back?”

Silence, then a swift nod. From this distance, Leonie could see that she was blushing. Obviously, this person didn’t like having to ask for help.

“Okay, well I’m assuming you can’t let down your hair to help me climb up, huh?” Leonie said this with a smirk, trying to coax out a shared rapport.

“Oh, yes let me just lean over with my shoulder length hair. That’s enough rope, right?” She was giggling a little as she replied sarcastically. Though she hid her smile behind her hands, Leonie could see the sincerity beneath. They both chuckled awkwardly at the ridiculous sentiment and Leonie was pleased to see the tension in the woman’s shoulders drop just a bit. She was not relaxed, but she was certainly less nervous.

“There’s really no way to enter your tower except for the window?”

“Yeah,” She nodded glumly.

Leonie did not comment on the peculiar situation and instead pulled out a grappling hook from her bag.

“Would it be okay if I scaled the wall with this?” She gestured with the hook.

The woman sighed. “If you must.”

“It’s the only solution I can think of right now. I’m sorry, I left my pegasus at home.” That quip brought another light smile to her face. “I promise, I’ll be careful not to damage your tower.”

“Alright, go ahead.” She scurried away from the window, preparing for Leonie’s toss. Luckily Leonie had grown strong as a mercenary who relied on lances. She also had an eye for aim from her archery training. This target was hardly a challenge. With one vigorous heft of her shoulder, she lodged the hook securely in the window. Careful not to forget the tome, Leonie placed it in her backpack. She tested the roped with several sharp tugs. Once she was satisfied with its stability, she called once more to the woman in the window.

“I’m coming up!”

“Okay!” The woman sounded slightly panicked still, but it was far more relaxed than her previous stress. Leonie pulled herself along the side of the wall, gathering her balance before risking each step. It was exhausting to scale something so steep but not impossible for Leonie. Soon enough, she was nearly at the top. Her muscles screamed in distress as she neared the edge of her physical limit. Leonie risked the remaining distance with a quick yank of the rope. She was able to leap on the windowsill, but the quick motion had been hard to control. The sleeve of her shirt caught on pane’s edge at the elbow, tearing with a sharp rip.

“Aw, man.” Leonie looked disheartened at the damage. She was loathe to find a tailor to mend it, but this was one of the remaining shirts she owned that was not threadbare, stained, or ripped to shreds.

She did not, however, realize how her words might impact her new acquaintance.

“Oh my Goddess!” She cried, hiding her face behind her hands. “Don’t tell me you hurt yourself! I cannot be implicated in murder –”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine.” Leonie carefully hopped from the window sill and turned to show off the damage. “Just a tear in my shirt.”

“Oh.” She peeked at Leonie from behind her fingertips. “I could help with that. I love mending clothes.”

That took Leonie by surprise. “Are you sure? You didn’t seem keen on, uh, working together a few minutes ago.”

The woman thought it over. “I suppose you’re okay. For now. And you helped me get my journal back, so I can do you a favor in return. That way, I don’t owe you a thing.”

“I see.” Leonie opened her bag and pulled out the thick book. “Here’s your journal by the way.”

The woman snatched it from her with a desperate grip. Leonie was just glad she could reunite the woman with something that was clearly so precious to her. She hurried to the far end of the room, placing it delicately on an already overstuffed bookshelf.

“Alright, well let me just go ahead and get this off-” Leonie began shedding her shirt, to which the woman yelped in surprise.

“You can’t just strip in front of people!” She cried, hiding her flushed face.

Leonie paused with her shirt partway over her head. “Oh, I mean, I’m wearing an undershirt beneath this.”

“Oh.” She blinked, once again dropping her hands.

Leonie finished pulling the shirt off and shook it out. She then passed it over to the woman. “I’m assuming it will take you a few days to get that done.”

The woman nodded.

“That’s fine.” Leonie assured her, hoping to keep her spirits high. “I’m going to be in the area for a least another week, maybe longer.”

“Ok,” The woman retreated to a desk on the far side of the room, glancing at Leonie expectantly.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to leave now?”

Leonie was surprised, until she reminded herself that this person did not seem to interact with others often. She nodded, taking her leave gracefully.

“One thing before I go actually.” She stood by the window, glancing back. “What’s your name?”

“Oh right. It’s Bernadetta.”

Leonie smiled. “It suits you.” That was perhaps a bit too familiar for Bernadetta, as she once again hid her flushed face.

She hastened to leave before she bothered this woman anymore. “Well, uh, my name’s Leonie. So that we’re on the same page. I run a mercenary company in the area-”

Bernadetta began to cry out, “So you were sent to kill me-”

Leonie plowed through, finishing her sentence stubbornly. “If I had been hired to kill you, you would already be dead!”

They both stared at each other for a moment before Bernadetta’s laugh broke the tension.

“I, uh, suppose you’re right.” She was smiling shyly now. “Thanks. For your help, I mean.” She paused, a conflicted look on her face. Leonie waited, giving her the chance to sort out her words. “Sorry for my um, rudeness to you…At first, I thought you were one of those suitors my father sends along.”

That bit of information revealed more than Leonie was expecting. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, uh…actually I would prefer to not talk about it.” Bernadetta lowered her attention back to Leonie’s torn sleeve. “If that’s alright.”

“Yeah, no problem!” Leonie began to climb out of the window, pausing for just one more moment before bidding Bernadetta farewell. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah!” And the warmth in Bernadetta’s smile lit up the room with its sincerity.


	2. enigma

“So what’s the story?” Shamir slouched next to Leonie, her flagon of ale held loosely in her grasp.

Leonie sipped her beer and glanced away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Shamir sighed. “I know you. Something’s caught your interest around here. Otherwise, why would you want to stay behind?”

Leonie knew she was right. After their job ended two days ago, Leonie had lingered. It had been easier to rid the forest of bandits than she had expected. She was intent on giving Bernadetta time to finish her embroidery, though. So when the merchant company prepared to leave, she announced that she would be hanging back for a few days. Instead of admitting all of that to Shamir, however, she shrugged.

“I like the area, what can I say?”

Shamir narrowed her eyes. “Look. I know you well enough to see through your excuses. I just wanted to check in with you, as my second in command.”

Leonie lowered her mug. “It’s…this woman. I met her out past the woods. She’s uh, doing a favor for me. I can’t leave just yet, is what it boils down to.”

“I see.” Shamir pursed her lips, but was clearly not angry. “Well, just make sure you meet back up with us when we arrive at Aimir. It’s a village –”

“Just south of here, I remember.” Leonie took another swig from her ale. “You don’t have to worry, I promise! I know how to take care of myself.”

Shamir crossed her arms. “I’m aware. But don’t lose track of your purpose being here. I know you have a tendency to wear your heart on your sleeve.”

Leonie guffawed. “Oh, wow, that’s definitely not it! I’m not hanging back for romance—”

But at Shamir’s withering glare, she quieted. Leonie sighed, shoulders slumping. “Alright, I mean, I’m not—”

Shamir’s expression softened finally. “I’m not judging you Leonie. I can tell when you’re lying though. Your lies are especially obvious when you protest them loudly, you know.”

“It’s not like that, I promise! I just want to help her out. It seems like…something odd is going on.”

“Oh?” Shamir raised an eyebrow. “Do you need a hand?”

“No, not like that. She’s not being attacked or harassed, at least not actively. It’s not really my story to tell.” Leonie ran a hand through her hair roughly. “Just trust me?”

Shamir’s lips dipped into a small smile as she nodded. “If you need anything you know where to write.”

“Yep!” Leonie tried not to show the relief on her face, but she was aware that she was terrible at repressing her emotions. She was excited to pay Bernadetta a visit the following morning.

Since she had stumbled upon that tower, she paid it a visit nearly every day. She was initially afraid that such regularity would upset Bernadetta, but that seemed far from the truth. Once they had overcome the initial awkwardness of their first meeting, they were able to settle into a routine of sorts.

Leonie would approach the tower, sometimes whistling if Bernadetta left the window unattended. Usually Bernadetta was waiting for her by the window, a habit that Leonie found encouraging to say the least. Leonie would toss up her grappling hook and scale the wall. At the window sill, she would ask if Bernadetta was still working on her shirt. Bernadetta would nod, but still let her in.

The first few days of repeated climbs were hellish as the strain of climbing mingled with the soreness in her muscles from days prior. But she was good at adapting, and eventually she began to climb without gritting her teeth through the pain. She would often stretch the soreness from her shoulders right after scaling the wall, to which Bernadetta curiously averted her gaze.

But her companion was always pleased to see her. To see Bernadetta’s small smile at the end of her climb was reward enough. She only smiled when she was genuinely comfortable. Leonie began to take notice of what put her at ease, and what did not.

For each visit, she often brewed Leonie a cup of weak tea. She drew her water from an internal well in the tower. The tea she had required careful rationing, so it was often lacking in potency. Leonie noticed that she was insistent to prepare her tea yet anxious over the stores of her tea cabinet. It seemed that she relied on the set parameters of tea time to measure their encounters. If a visit was centered around tea, it had a simple beginning and end. There was no awkward pause as Bernadetta struggled to tell Leonie she wanted her to leave. Leonie just sipped at her tea cup until it had grown cold or she finished it off, and took her leave soon after. The problem of dwindling stores, however, was not missed on her. The third day that Leonie visited, she brought with her a package of black tea from the nearest village. At the outstretched gift, Bernadetta did not hesitate to accept.

There were a few other things that Leonie noticed Bernadetta lacking. It was one thing to run out of ink without warning, but the diminishing stores of flour and dried meat signaled a deeper issue. Whenever Leonie tried to ask about it, however, Bernadetta’s resounding silence was enough to end such inquiry. Instead, she began to bring occasional gifts for their visits. Leonie insisted that they were extra resources that she had no need of, and she wasn’t entirely wrong. Bernadetta did not react with anger or indignation at the gifts. She merely accepted them with a sheepish smile, hurriedly placing them in an empty drawer or cupboard. Those were the actions of a person in a compromising position. She couldn’t ask for help but she couldn’t deny the gifts either.

Leonie burned with curiosity, wanting to know what happened to Bernadetta’s resources. Obviously something had fallen through. She bit her tongue however, because any mention of that topic put her on edge in an instant.

Leonie was learning that Bernadetta only opened up when she was completely at peace. She began to pay close attention to her actions and how her companion responded. It was often surprises that disrupted Bernadetta’s comfort, or anything that could be perceived as a threat. When she got up a moment too soon from tea, Bernadetta would flinch. When she crossed behind Bernadetta and entered her blind spot, she tensed. And the woman’s reflexes were strangely sharp. She noticed the slightest change and was able to adapt with an inhuman speed. In many ways, she seemed a woman forged by precaution. To Leonie, who was lax in all regards to which Bernadetta was acutely wary, it indicated a larger, unspoken issue. She was concerned of course, but whatever had left Bernadetta so fearful was obviously not an easy topic to talk about.

Over tea, Leonie instead asked Bernadetta about her day. She was quick to update Leonie on her many different projects. Early on in their friendship, Bernadetta had shown Leonie the lower interior of the tower. The walls of the stairwell were covered with hanging canvases. Her artwork was sublime, unique in a way that felt distinctly endearing. Bright shades of orange and red clashed with a rich purple or royal blue in one abstract piece. Another work depicted a verdant green hillside, very similar to the sloping view of the mountains from the tower’s window. Some landscape studies depicted the same location in different seasons, weather, or lighting. Leonie paused in front of one piece, a coastal seascape with the barest edge of sand separating a clear sky from azure waves.

“Did you paint this from a book?” Leonie asked.

“No. I used to live near the sea, a long time ago.” Bernadetta’s melancholic tone held an air of affection that twisted Leonie’s heart.

Aside from her art, Bernadetta was also a prolific writer. From the empty inkwells scattered across her table and the bundles of wrapped parchment stacked in high piles, Leonie could tell it was one of her favorite ways to pass the time. She never shared her writing though, only talking about it in the vaguest of terms. Leonie recognized the boundary and respected it.

When Leonie visited, she only asked about Bernadetta’s progress on her shirt once. It was always at the beginning of their small meetings. Bernadetta would bow her head and answer shyly, “No, not yet.”

Leonie realized that it was taking much longer than anticipated, but she never pushed the point. She had some time to spare. If she was being honest, she enjoyed her chats with this strange woman. Bernadetta had a brilliant creative mind. When spurred on, she could fill the room with descriptions of the stories and artful visages that she dreamed of. Though she was alone, she took charge of her time with a self-driven passion. Leonie found it entrancing to learn more about her.

And then there was the mystery of her circumstances. That was the initial reason that Leonie cited for her visits. If she didn’t visit, what if Bernadetta ran out of flour? Or found herself struggling to leave the tower after dropping another thing from the window? And yet, despite her vulnerability in resources, Bernadetta was a strong individual in many other ways. She was intellectually sharp, vigilant to her surroundings, and familiar in self-defense. It’s not like she needed Leonie’s concern. And yet it continued to bloom in her chest, a warm feeling mixed with worry at the sight of this reclusive woman.

It was a little over a week after they first met that Leonie suggested it.

“Would you like to try climbing down?”

Bernadetta froze, her tea cup paused before her lips. She looked stricken, as if those were the last words she had expected from her companion.

“W-why would you ask that?” Panic rose in her voice, less intense than before but still present.

Leonie quickly responded with a level tone. “I thought you could use the fresh air.”

“But, w-what if I fall and die? Or some suitor comes out of nowhere and carries me off—” She had dropped the tea cup now, the hot water inside sloshing down its edge in erratic waves. “I don’t know. I don’t think so, I mean.” Her hands were clasped in a vicelike grip in her lap, as if trying to squeeze the fear from her bones.

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to. It was just a suggestion.” Leonie lowered her gaze, softening her tone. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

Bernadetta relaxed at the admission, now meeting Leonie’s gaze again. “It’s alright. I just have, um, issues with that sort of thing.”

Leonie did not bring it up again. Instead, she focused on things that she knew were safe with Bernadetta. She brought back stories from the village she was staying in. She had picked up a few odd jobs to make some money in her free time. She described the different villagers around town, giving each of them their own embellished quirks. The stories soon brought a smile to Bernadetta’s face.

As Leonie stood to leave at the end of their visit, Bernadetta reached for her wrist. She looked stressed for a moment before crying out.

“Maybe next time you visit!”

“Hm?” Leonie was confused.

“We can uh, climb down and have a picnic. Or something.” Bernadetta looked terrified.

“If that’s what you want.” Leonie smiled lightly. “Is that something you would like?”

“Yeah.” Bernadetta nodded and the beginnings of excitement glowed in her expression. “I mean, if you would be okay with that.”

“I would love to.” Leonie almost wanted to touch her cheek, to reassure her with more than mere words. But she was afraid of breaking the peaceful mood they shared, and so she gave an encouraging grin instead. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Bernadetta nodded hurriedly, her eyes bright with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I estimate about one more update after this one? We will see. As always, thanks for reading!


	3. bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the update! Also I ended up splitting the last part into two chapters, so there is one more chapter after this one.

The following morning, Leonie arrived at Bernadetta’s tower sooner than usual. She wanted to give them plenty of time to manage the climb down and the return up. As she approached, she noticed the window was only cracked open and whistled a small tune.

She could hear Bernadetta’s yelp from above. The woman hurried to the window pane, opening it in a rush. “Leonie, I’m sorry! I should have left this open for you!”

“It’s ok!” Leonie shouted up to her. “I’m gonna toss this grappling hook up. Can you climb down by yourself?”

Bernadetta hesitated for a moment before nodding sharply. She was resolved to manage scaling down on her own, it seemed. First, Leonie tossed the grappling hook with a practiced accuracy. Bernadetta carefully picked up the hook and slid the picnic basket on to the rope. When Leonie was ready, she pushed it slowly down the line. Leonie was able to guide it down without trouble. Next, however, came the difficult part for Bernadetta. She replaced the hook firmly, glaring at it with fear. After a few moments, however, she steadied her determination.

Leonie let the rope hang free and walked closer to the side of the tower, so that she was just beneath the edge of the window. “I’ll be watching your back the whole time!”

Bernadetta nodded down at her, unable to speak. She gripped the rope tightly and began her descent.

It was slow going to say the least. It seemed not a matter of strength that slowed her pace, but of nerves. After she progressed a few steps downward she would pause for a long moment to catch her breath. Leonie’s eyes never left her, her form poised and ready to jump to action. But Bernadetta managed well enough. After a long and taxing descent, she hopped down from the rope.

“Ah, that’s the worst!” Bernadetta cried, looking at her hands. They were red from gripping the rope so tightly. “I don’t know how you do it each day!”

Leonie chuckled as she yanked the rope from its purchase. “It’s not that hard after you get used to it. And I think it’s worth it, considering I get to see you.” She said the last part with such a casual honesty, she didn’t realize how affectionate it sounded. When she turned to look at Bernadetta once again and found her staring with a shocked expression, she was confused. “Did I say something wrong?”

“N-no, it’s nothing!” Bernadetta shook her head briskly and Leonie did not notice the blush gathering in her cheeks. “Anyways! Let’s go! See the world or whatever.” She leaned over, pulled the picnic basket into her grasp and bounded ahead of her partner.

Leonie followed a few paces behind, whistling to herself. They headed for the sloping cliffs further from the forest. Bernadetta led the way, acting much more relaxed in the outdoors than Leonie had expected. She paused at the crest of the hill, hands clutching the picnic basket. Eyes darting across the landscape, she seemed to be scouting for a nice place to sit for their meal. Standing against the pleasant blue sky, Bernadetta did not look the part of a noble dame. Instead of her usual blouse and skirt, she wore traveling garb with trousers. Her choppy short hair was neatly combed with a ribbon behind her ear. In all respects, she seemed a person who did not quite fit the expectations of their station.

Leonie felt her heart flood with affection at the thought. It was nice to be with another person who did not follow the scripts thrust upon them. And with the wind in her hair and the morning sunshine glinting in her eyes, Leonie thought that freedom suited her well. Bernadetta was not a weak, delicate thing. She was bold when she wanted to be, determined when she put her mind to the task at hand. Most things about this woman were hidden in the depths of intimacy. It took time to unravel her many layers but with each new revelation Leonie found herself wanting more.

She realized with a jolt that she had been staring at Bernadetta while deep in her thoughts.

“Leonie? Are you alright?”

“Yes! Yeah, I’m good.” Leonie hurried to catch up to her. “Found a nice place for our picnic?”

“I was thinking about that slope over there?” Bernadetta pointed to a nearby patch of grass. It curved gently upward, allowing for a splendid view of the nearby mountains without the glare of direct sunlight. Leonie agreed that it was perfect.

They hastened to set up while the morning was still fresh. Leonie spread the blanket, while Bernadetta prepared the dishes and cutlery. It felt comfortable, pleasant, and oddly domestic. Leonie smiled when she noticed that the dishes were from Bernadetta’s special collection. She only brought out the plates with the delicate designs of ribbons on a particularly good day.

Bernadetta filled one plate with shortbread cookies. On another, she balanced a savory meat pie in a ceramic dish. In the middle of their blanket, she set the tea pot filled with steeping tea. It would be oversteeped by now but neither of them minded. Instead they sat across from one another cross-legged and unreserved.

Leonie tried the cookies first. They were cut into little stars and crescent moons. “Did these take a lot of work?”

“Oh it was nothing.” Bernadetta said bashfully. She sipped at her tea, trying not to obviously watch Leonie’s reaction as she tasted the cookie.

At just a bite, the cookies burst with a bright citrusy flavor. “Did you flavor these with lemon?”

Bernadetta nodded, excitement brimming in her smile. “And did you catch the hint of lavender?”

Leonie chewed thoughtfully for a moment. “Yeah, it comes as an aftertaste. These are great! Did you come up with the recipe yourself?”

“No, I just have a few old cookbooks lying around. It’s nothing special.” Bernadetta rubbed the back of her head, blushing lightly.

“Well, I think they’re great. Thanks for your hard work!” Leonie said cheerily.

“I, uh, also made you this!” Bernadetta slid the meat pie closer to Leonie. “Would you like some?”

“Yeah!” Leonie cleared her plate of cookie crumbs and offered it. Bernadetta quickly cut her a slice of the thick pie.

The pie was perfectly savory with an edge of saltiness. Leonie could not prevent the pleased whine she let out at the flavor.

“Bernie! This is delicious!” Leonie gushed in between bites. “I love your cooking.”

Bernadetta did not try to hide her blush or the proud smile that Leonie’s words inspired. “Thanks. I wanted to try to make something nice for you.”

The two fell into an easy rhythm while they ate and chatted. Bernadetta was fairly relaxed, all things considered. When the breeze mussed her hair, she did not flinch. She seemed to welcome the warmth of the sun on her skin. And with Leonie, she was all smiles. It was blissful to say the least.

After they had eaten through the food, they lingered in conversation. This was unusual for either of them, but neither seemed to want to pack up.

Bernadetta tugged at her hair, sighing. “I think I have to cut it again soon.” She grimaced.

“Do you usually wear it short?” Leonie was curious. She wore her own hair in a clipped style, with the sides shaved down. She preferred to wear it short so that it would not get in her way during combat.

“Oh, it’s more of a recent thing.” Bernadetta paused for a moment before elaborating. “I kind of chopped it all off after the last suitor came by. It was a mess, trying to get that creep to leave me alone.” She pulled her knees to her chest and shuddered.

“Yikes. I’m sorry you had to put up with that.” Leonie swallowed the curiosity that welled up in her throat. She didn’t want to propose the question but still it seared on her tongue.

Bernadetta, however, continued. “My father was a jerk about it too. He stormed by and told me my supplies were going to be cut off unless I found a suitable husband.”

Leonie remained quiet, listening intently.

“He thinks that if he traps me in that tower all by myself, I’ll give in! But little does he know, I love being alone! And I don’t need a husband. I don’t want to be a noblewoman. I just want to be Bernie.”

“I completely understand that.” Leonie replied. “I hate when people force expectations or ultimatums on me. I just want to be able to do what I want to do, you know?”

“Yeah, that’s how I feel.” Bernadetta said glumly. “I just want to leave sometimes, but I don’t know where I would go or what I would do.”

“You could stick with me.” Leonie said without thinking. After the words left her mouth, she panicked a little bit. “Of course, if you don’t want to –”

“I wouldn’t be entirely opposed to it.” Bernadetta admitted. “But I don’t know what I would do with all of my things. It is a lot of stuff in that tower, and I’m not sure how much I can actually travel with.”

“Hm.” Leonie thought for a moment. “Yeah, I suppose travel doesn’t allow for a lot of possessions.”

“Yeah. I don’t know if I’m ready to leave just yet, I guess.” Bernadetta sighed. “I should probably figure something out soon though. I’m going to run out of food entirely at some point, and I would rather not die in that stupid tower.”

“Well, just let me know, I guess. The offer stands.”

Bernadetta nodded, a grateful smile on her face.

When the sun reached the middle of its arc in the sky, they packed up their picnic. Bernadetta scaled the wall back into her tower all by herself, but Leonie followed soon after to bring up the picnic basket.

When they parted ways that day, the beginnings of a promise lingered in their farewell.

* * *

Several nights later, the clatter of boots roused Leonie from sleep at the inn she was renting from. She had always been a light sleeper but based on the shouts echoing from the corridor, something was wrong. She rose from her bed and changed into her day clothes. As she cracked open her door, a group of people briskly strode through the hallway, weapons in hand.

Before she could inquire about the ruckus, they turned down the stairwell.

In the name of caution, she picked up her bow, quiver, and rucksack before following. On the ground level, several groups of people muttered to one another, each person armed. She glanced at them before turning to the desk attendant.

“What’s going on?”

The desk attendant wore a look of concern as she replied. “There’s been some demonic beast sightings out near the mountains. One ran loose through the village and blew out the side of someone’s cottage.”

Leonie froze, unable to think of a reply. All she could think of was the tower near the mountains, how much cover it lacked, how easily it could be toppled. She left abruptly, clutching her bow with an iron grip.


	4. promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! I'm extra excited to post this because it's the first time I have actually finished a multichapter story.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this fic ♡

She was able to stop by the merchant’s square before leaving. Normally this area would be deserted at this time of night but there were several people who must have heard of the accident. Most attended to their own stalls, packing up goods and valuables lest the worst occur. Leonie slowed to jog, eyes scanning the crowd in the dimness.

“Clive!” She shouted, jogging up to the man’s stall. He was the farmer she worked odd jobs for. He waved at her.

“Didn’t expect to see you ‘round this of night, Leonie. You’re not here to help pack up the stand, I take it?”

“There’s something I need your help with. I have a friend who lives out by the woods and I think she might be in trouble because of the beasts.”

“What are you talking about? No one lives out in those parts, it’s too dangerous.” The man frowned at her in confusion.

“I promise I’m not lying to you,” Leonie pleaded. “But I need to get out there quick to check on her and pass along the warning. Could I borrow one of your horses? Please?”

He regarded her for a few moments before sighing. “If anything happens to my animal, you know that price will be on your head, right hun?”

“Of course!”

“Fine, fine,” he waved his hand lackadaisically. “Take Samarah. She’ll get ya there fast.”

Leonie bolted from the merchant’s square, thanking Clive over her shoulder with a shout. In less than ten minutes, she was riding out of town on Samarah’s back with her bow in hand.

Because the terrain sloped sharply upward, Leonie had to take a less direct route to Bernadetta’s tower. In the darkness of the woods, she felt sharp pricks of fear along her neck. Each noise felt like a threat, the whisper of a demonic beast around the corner. She pushed past the paranoia, kicking her stirrups into Samarah’s side.

As she rounded the tree line, Leonie spotted the tower and was horrified to see large shadows moving near its base. She sped towards the building desperately, all thoughts of caution flying out of her head. There were two demonic beasts near the tower. She quickly knocked an arrow and took a wide angle for her first target.

It was a giant wolf with thick matted fur and massive teeth. She aimed for the creature’s hindpaw, hesitating to catch the right angle in the dark. At the last moment, she let the arrow fly and heard it sink into its mark. The creature yowled in pain.

Leonie glanced up at the window and was relieved to see Bernadetta staring below, dressed in her dayclothes.

“Bernie! We need to get you out of there!” She shouted from horseback, riding closer to the tower’s base while maintaining some distance from the monsters.

Bernadetta glanced down at Leonie. “I can climb down in a few moments. Do you have rope?”

Leonie answered by tossing up the grappling hook. She hardly had to aim, knowing so well where and how it would land. She gave it a quick tug before hurrying off and knocking another arrow. “Get down as quickly as possible!” She shouted upward.

While Bernadetta rushed to leave, Leonie focused on drawing the attention of the beasts away from the tower. She poked them with arrows, garnering their ire and leading them further towards the forest. She checked on the tower window, seeing that Bernadetta was now gently lowering herself down the building’s side. Leonie pulled another arrow from her quiver, aiming behind her. Both monsters were tailing her now. She dug her heels into Samarah’s side, hoping to spur her on and reduce her chances of spooking. In the darkness, she could just see the moonlight glint in the eyes of her targets. She drew her arrow back sharply and let loose. A yelp in the shadows confirmed her hit.

It seemed the other monster grew rageful at its companion’s wounds. It loped towards Leonie, growing closer with each bounding step. As it reached to swipe at Samarah’s thigh with its claws, however, an arrow shot from the dark, lodging in the middle of its paw. The wolf cried out, halting its advance towards Leonie.

She turned back towards the tower. Bernadetta stood on the ground, waving with her bow in hand. Exhaling a harsh sigh of relief, Leonie raced towards her on Samarah’s back.

“Thanks for the support back there! Your aim is sharp.” Leonie pulled up beside Bernadetta. She noticed the slight backpack slung over her shoulder. “Is that all you want to bring?”

“When faced with a life-threatening situation, I got my priorities together pretty quickly.” She said this lightly but the fear in her voice was still present. “Let’s get out of here.” Bernadetta climbed onto Samarah’s back, sliding behind Leonie. “Can I, uh—”

Leonie grinned. “Make sure you hold on tight.”

Bernadetta obliged, wrapping her arms around Leonie’s thick waist. They rode off into the night, avoiding the woods filled with creatures.

At the inn, Leonie was not surprised to learn that all of the rooms were full. “A few people’s homes got destroyed apparently.” She explained to Bernadetta. “You can take my bed. I don’t mind.”

When they arrived at the small room, though, Bernadetta wore a grimace. “I can’t just let you take the floor.” Her gaze flickered before landing on Leonie hesitantly. “I would be okay with sharing. So you don’t wake up with a hurt back or a crick in your neck or something.”

Leonie shrugged. “Sure.” She had shared beds with others often in her mercenary company. However, none of those individuals were people she had been nursing a crush on. So, when she laid next to Bernadetta expecting to fall asleep easily, she was instead wide awake. Each point of contact that she shared with her lit up her mind like a spark to tinder. She imagined the possibilities of such a touch, before realizing with a jolt that she was overstepping some unspoken boundary. She sighed and rolled over, hoping that Bernadetta wouldn’t realize her discomfort.

In the morning, Leonie woke at dawn as usual. She rose with the sun, as Shamir liked to say. She first felt the ache in her arm, as she realized it was deprived of sensation because of the weight upon it. It was then that she recognized the weight and remembered who she was sharing her bed with.

Bernadetta was laid out beside her, arms wrapped around her waist. Her head rested on Leonie’s outstretched arm. She was still asleep, exhaling in light puffs that tickled Leonie’s nose.

Leonie’s eyes widened as she realized how close they were cuddling. She could see the individual spaces between Bernadetta’s eyelashes. This is far too close for comfort and she grew more embarrassed with each passing moment. She considered extricating herself but dreaded waking her companion. Her heart was pounding from a mixture of stress and yearning. Some part of her wished she could just relax and enjoy being so close to Bernadetta. But she felt bad, like she was taking advantage of the situation. So she decided to slowly pull away from her grasp.

With the precision she learned in training, she carefully angled her arm from beneath Bernadetta’s head. At the loss of support, however, Bernadetta pulled Leonie’s waist closer, resting her head on her chest.

 _This is not going to work_ , Leonie realized. Her last ditch effort was to fall from the side of the bed and play it off as an accident. She managed to slip from Bernadetta’s grip by twisting away, but she wasn’t able to break her fall lightly. She thudded to the floor, banging the back of her head on the side of the bedframe.

“Ow!” She cried, biting back a curse. She sighed, rubbing her head. Behind her, Bernadetta rolled over in bed. From peeking over the edge, Leonie could see that she was cuddling the heap of blankets with the same proximity. It seemed she was just a cuddly person.

 _That’s adorable_ , she caught herself thinking and bit her lip, willing the thought away. She couldn’t get caught up in feelings over this girl. She wasn’t even sure if they were traveling together. Leonie quietly stood and began getting ready for her day.

Bernadetta woke up a few hours past dawn and the two grabbed breakfast together at the local marketplace. In the early morning, food stalls offered pastries and dried meat. Leonie bought some cheese danishes for the two of them to split. They sat together on a bench, elbows brushing as they shared their meal.

Bernadetta suddenly stiffened halfway through a bite. “Oh, I have something for you!” She placed the pastry down, balancing it on a napkin before turned to rifle through her backpack. Leonie recognized the bright orange fabric as it emerged from her bag.

“You finally finished mending my shirt, huh?”

“I—” Bernadetta gulped. “I finished it a while ago actually.” She laughed nervously. “I uh, didn’t want to say goodbye yet. I’m sorry, that was kind of awful of me huh?”

“I’m not upset.” Leonie said kindly. “I had a feeling it was something like that. I don’t mind though. I wasn’t ready to leave you either.”

Bernadetta stared at her for a moment, a flush of red rising to her face. She quickly diverted Leonie’s attention, and Leonie graciously let her do so without comment. “I-I uh, made it special! The embroidery, look!” She thrust the garment at Leonie, lowering her head in a slight bow.

The previous tear was expertly mended. A few inches away from where the tear once was, Bernadetta had carefully embroidered a falcon with its wings spread in flight. The stitching was done with a keen attention to detail.

“Bernadetta,” Leonie traced the thread lightly with her finger. “This is amazing! It must have taken a lot of effort.”

“Oh it was nothing, really.” She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. “I uh, chose a falcon because it’s fierce like you. Strong but also quick. And really good at dealing with heights,” She laughed. “I wanted it to reflect you, you know?”

Leonie met her gaze with a sincerity that burned. “I love it. This is absolutely perfect, Bernie.”

“Ah well, I’m glad!” She squeaked, eyes flitting away from Leonie’s honest stare. But something between them shifted, as if words unspoken began to take shape in the space between them.

Bernadetta broke the silence at last.

“Also, I’d like to travel with you.” She exclaimed, her face tense. “If that offer still stands.”

“Are you sure?” Leonie asked. She folded the shirt carefully in her lap. “You won’t be able to bring much more than what you’ve already packed.”

“I’m certain! I almost died back there with those monsters.” She sighed. “If it hadn’t been for you, I would probably be crushed in the ruins of that stupid tower.” She took a spirited bite of pastry and chewed thoughtfully. “Thanks, by the way. For coming to help me.”

“Of course.” Leonie was steadfast in her reply. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“So, you’re okay with me tagging along with you for a bit?” Bernadetta asked shyly.

Leonie gave her a bright smile. “I’m more than okay. I’m really happy, actually. Though, before you commit to anything, there’s something I should tell you.”

“Hm?”

“I’m pretty sure I have feelings for you.” Leonie said it straightforwardly, as if commenting on the weather.

“Ah-” Bernadetta gripped the sides of her face, which had grown tomato red. She glanced back at Leonie in shock. “Uh, you think that way about me?” Her voice was panicked.

“I just want to be honest.” Leonie admitted. “I would feel bad if you got stuck traveling with me, only to realize I’m hiding my feelings from you. It’s okay if you don’t reciprocate.”

“N-no, just!” Bernadetta waved her hands around for a second before gathering her breath. “Just give me a moment okay!”

“Okay.” Leonie angled herself away from Bernadetta, giving her as much privacy as possible from their shared seat on the bench. She ignored the urge to glance and get an appraisal of the situation, instead focusing on eating the rest of her pastry.

Finally, she heard a gulp from Bernadetta, followed by her call, “Okay! I’m ready.”

When she faced the woman again, the blush was still present on her face. She was tense, but it was not anger that glinted in her eye. “Leonie!” She almost shouted. “I think you’re great! You make me feel excited! In a way that none of my suitors have made me feel. You listen to me and actually treat me with respect and courtesy. And also you’re really cute, so I was just thinking –”

She paused to catch her breath. Apparently, she had forgotten to breath. “I think we could be, uh, romantic!”

Leonie met her gaze, trying not to let the full force of her happiness show on her face. She always was bad at hiding her feelings. “You mean it?”

Bernadetta nodded quickly.

“So, if I leaned in like this…” Leonie closed the distance between them hesitantly, watching Bernadetta for her reaction. She did not withdraw, but instead looked nervously at her. “Is it ok for me to kiss you?”

Bernadetta faltered for only a second before pressing her lips to Leonie. The kiss was brief but full of emotion. In it lay a promise that they would see many different sights together, that they would travel the world hand in hand.

And that morning, they left together, excited to depart for the future ahead.


End file.
